The Dream Fight
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the fourth episode of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Intro Arin: Heeey, welcome back... Dan: Heeey, I'm in the-'' '''Arin:' Dan just got up-'' '''Dan:' I'm in the process of getting the living shit kicked outta me by Mr. Sandman... Game Progress Dan defeats Mr. Sandman and Super Macho Man, but then gets swiftly pummeled by Mike Tyson, the final boss of the game. He announces he'll go for a rematch in the next episode. Discussion Arin speculates Sandman is actually a very nice guy in person, with Dan chiming in that he's boxing to raise money for cancer research. When Little Mac beats him, he actually robs him of the charity money. Between rounds, Arin notices Sandman says "Say goodnight", a play on his nickname. He immediately compliments the game's writers, and the Grumps then name some popular tv series they claim these writers must have gone on to work on, including Fringe and Lost. Dan then finally manages to show off Sandman's hilarious knockdown animation, which he mentioned earlier in the episode. Before fighting Super Macho Man Arin comments on his appearance, pointing out that he does not look his age. When the match starts and Macho Man flexes his pectoral muscles very rapidly, Dan suggests this is not physically possible. Arin wonders why he points only this particular element out as impossible. One of the expressions Macho Man makes when getting hit is noted by Arin as looking like "a Dragon Ball expression". Dan marvels at how this was years before Dragon Ball even came out, which Arin questions immediately. Dan admits he has no idea if what he said was true, but Arin assures him Dragon Ball was already out by the time the game was released. The Grumps comment on Macho Man's special attack, which Dan describes as an "endless twisty hurricane of punches" and "a fucking nightmare that you can't wake up from". After Macho Man performs it Arin says while it looks intimidating, actually using it in a fight would be a surefire way to get badly beaten. Near the end of the match Dan starts talking about the next match and final boss, and how he has never beaten him. He considers it almost impossible. Having beaten Super Macho Man, a newspaper headline is shown depicting Little Mac as the new champion. Dan is more intrigued by one of the other headlines, which says "Daddy, come back home!". He wonders if this could mean Little Mac, which would be unusual since he is only 17 years old, or possibly Mario, whose picture is close to the line. Arin is bothered by the fact that the article consists of only the letters "xyxyxyxy" repeatedly, while it would have taken no extra effort to just write in some words, and points out how embarrassing it is Mac gets the headline on April first of all days, as well as how dumb the picture looks. When the fight against Mike Tyson begins, most discussion makes place for comments about how strong he is, as well as humorous impressions of him. The Grumps joke about one of his animations looking like he's winking, and the gap between his teeth being purposefully as large as possible here. Arin wonders if actually fighting Tyson would be as intense as the boss fight, to which Dan replies it would likely be far more difficult, and end in immediate defeat. Quotes (clapping noises) Arin: That's... the low five, there Dan: Oh, that's- We'll go low, yeah. Sounds the same to the audience, but... trust us, that was a low five. Arin: Yeah. They don't even know that we're actually just smacking each other's fleshy bottoms. (Dan laughs) Dan: We're actually- yeah. They don't even know that we're actually in two different countries right now, Skyping this. Outro Dan: Oh, it's okay. Next time on Game Grumps: the rematch, which will go equally as horribly. Arin: Ok fine. I'm not gonna be here for it though, I'm gonna be fuckin' on the balcony. (Dan laughs as the episode ends) Trivia *This is the first episode to use the modified intro. In this version, Danny's voice gradually balances with Arin's. It will continue to be used throughout the rest of the series. *Dan says "Get outta here!" in a gruff voice when talking about Super Macho Man's character. He says this exact same thing again, in a similar voice, in Dennis the Menace, while imitating Mr. Wilson rapping. *Arin is correct about Dragon Ball coming out before this game, as it was first serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump starting in 1984, whereas Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! was released in 1987. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes